


Confinement

by GoblinCity



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fellatio, Kylux is its own warning, M/M, No Beta, No STDs in Space, Prison life, Slice of Life, not really a plot, we die as men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoblinCity/pseuds/GoblinCity
Summary: A fill for the Kylux Soft Kinks Prompt:"A slice-of-life fic about Hux and Ren's days in prison. They've been sentenced to life for war crimes against the Republic and they're permitted to serve their sentences together, in a small suite of a cell. Bonus if Leia visits."A year after the fall of the First Order, Leia's son came home.





	Confinement

_"-cannot afford to repeat the mistakes of my generation. We were petty in our victory and drew a line that divided_ us _from_ them _. This was the mistake that gave fertile ground for the exiled Imperials to plant the seeds of the First Order in. We choked those planets that had allied with the Imperials, no matter their reason for doing so. We starved their children, rejected them in our own hubris from the vision of our future. We cast them out to forget about them in hopes they would live on as nothing more than a cautionary tale, the antagonists in the story of the Heroes of the Rebellion._

_When the First Order rose, we reaped what we had sown._

_Now we must decide who we are and who we will become. That does not mean forgetting the horrors the First Order has visited upon the galaxy, it means being better than we were in the past, better than they would have been had victory been theirs. If we allow ourselves to consider the death penalty, embargos, sanctions, then we are giving up on ever brokering a true and lasting peace for the galaxy..."_

**One Year Earlier**

Hux stood on the gangway at the heart of the ship, detonator in hand, Kylo at his side, lightsaber growling as the unstable beam threw off sparks. They were surrounded, blasters trained on them.

Rey faced them from across the heart of the ship, on the gangplank opposite of them, Finn and Poe either side of her, both of their blasters trained on Hux's forehead, though Rey's steady gaze was leveled at Kylo.

A sneer slashed Hux's mouth as he held the detonator to the ship's core aloft, presenting it as one would a trophy. His posture was relaxed, his free closed into a fist at the small of his back. "FN-2187, we meet again. I _am_ surprised to see you still with the Resistance, given your penchant for cowardice in the face of battle."

Finn's stance changed, free hand coming up to cradle the bottom of the blaster grip in a teacup hold. His hand flexed around the trigger. Rey threw out an arm, blocking Finn's line of fire, "No! It's a dead man's switch. If you kill him, his finger release the trigger." 

He startled and hastily put the blaster away. Hux's eyes narrowed at Rey, "Well. No reason to draw it out."

"You'll die, too," Rey said. 

"But others will live to continue on," Kylo said. "Unopposed in reshaping the galaxy." 

"It was a pleasure to see you again-" Hux started, interrupted by a ringing metallic clang as someone in the ranks of the Resistance removed their helmet and dropped it. 

A humming melody swelled up in the open acoustic. Someone walked through the parting ranks around them and Hux felt a tug at his heart as the melodic Arkanisian lullaby became clearer. His arm lowered halfway, throat growing dry as the last of the fighters nearest him shifted aside to let the woman pass. 

She held no weapon but deep red hair and sea green eyes, her weathered hands spread out, palms up. Her face was older than he remembered, lined with age and marked by the passing of time, but the expression on her face was open and her eyes were kind. 

Her form blurred before him and Hux blinked to clear his vision, felt the wetness on his cheeks and realized he was crying. 

"Mother-" He gasped. Beside him, the crackling light and growl of Kylo's lightsaber cut off as he powered it down. The war was over.

Between the destruction of both the Jedi and Sith a wide gulf of knowledge about Force users and technology pertaining to them was lost to time and purposeful eradication. Because of this, there was no actual way to contain a Force user as powerful as Kylo Ren. His metabolism processed out chemical restraints at an alarming rate, binders could not hold him, durasteel did not cage him. 

The third time an alarm sounded on the maximum-security floor of the prison center detaining Kylo Ren, the guards didn't bother sealing the exists or enforcing a lock down. They flicked through the camera feeds to the one focused on the cell of Armitage Hux. The door to his cell was open. Hux was still inside, lounging on the bed and Kylo stood in the doorway, looking directly into the camera before deliberately closing the cell door. 

It was highly irregular, but they didn't attempt to remove Kylo from Hux's cell a third time. There seemed to be an unspoken agreement between all of them that so long as Kylo was in the presence of Hux, he was mostly a model prisoner. 

The guards were still relieved, a year later, when construction finished on the special set of cells built specifically to house Hux and Ren, and the two were to be transferred out immediately.

_"-confinement under house arrest, without possibility of parole, for the duration of your natural lives-"_


End file.
